JANG
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Leo's POv: These things...these fighters are powerful, too powerful, and so cold. Who are they? And most importantly, what are they?
1. Chapter 1

The Shredder stands over, in angry watching as his ninjas are being beaten once again by the turtles.

"Hun!" He yells, Hun runs into the Shredder's chambers, bowing his head, "I 'm sick of those turtles, they must be destroyed now!"

"But master, everything that we do just backfires."

"There's only one thing to do, " The Shredder laughs evilly as he turns around, "Hun, are they ready?"

"They? No master, not them, we can't control em. They killed another ninja! Plus, the first one, keeps breaking through our control. We can't keep control on that one for long. In fact, all of them are starting to become immune to the drug."

"They did? Give them a stronger dosage they will finish those turtles off, even it the last thing they do." He commanded. Hun runs out of the chambers, but quickly comes back pulling out a heavy and large crate. A few of the ninjas run in, jumping on top of the crate and opens it. Four figures came out, standing in front of the Shredder, bowing down.

"I have a job for you. A purpose as you can see. Will you do it?"

Three figures nodded, the other one just looked away.

"Good, now these are your targets. Toy with them, play with them-" He showed them the pictures of the Turtles.

One interrupted, laughing, "Until we break em like little toys."

"Yes, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was laying around watching T.V. when the news just interrupt his show.

"Sorry to interrupt your daily programs, we have this breaking news, there was a great explosion at the New City construction building. Officials can't say what or who caused the explosions, that killed and injured so many of the workers. One of the survivors had this to say." The camera turned their attention to a man, who had several burns on him.

"I saw them, they looked...looked like these ninjas with mask. One came from the ground, a red one, it had something in its hands and threw it up in the air, there was black smoke. Then, one of my buddies scream, and I saw a blue one slashed at him with these swords. Another one, purple mask, came running up the beams, throwing some kind of huge shuriken. Most of my friends fell off. Then I saw that red one in front of me, it had these short weird daggers and tried to slash at me, but I backed up, of course I feel."

"But you don't seem to be badly hurt." The reporter asked.

"No, as I was falling another mask person came up, it jumped to caught me in midair. "

"Thank you for that, the only reason why these locals let the description out because these masked villains seemed armed and dangerous. People are advise to stay in their homes tonight. That'll be all." The news came on and Mikey's show came back on. Leo, Raph, Don, and Splinter already saw this devasting news.

"What kind of monsters would dare kill innocent people?" Don asked, shaking his head.

"The kind that belongs to the Shredder." Leo answered.

"I don't think so, this may be a trap, my sons. It seems these opponents wanted to give you an invitation to find them and try to stop them. It would be best to stay inside." Splinter advised.

April's Place

The door bell at April's apartment rung.

"Coming, coming." She looked through the peek hole, " Who is it?" But there was no answer, only silence. She opened the door, to find a woman stading at the door.

"I did-"

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping you can tell me where's apartment 264?"

"Just two doors down."

"Oh thank you very much." The mysterious lady soon left. As soon as April close the door, there was another knock but the knocked ended with a dagger in it.

At the Turtles' lair, Don's shell cell rang, he picked up the phone.

"Hello April." At first there was nothing but silence, "April, April are you there?"

Don suddenly gave the gesture for everyone to be quiet.

"Who's April?" A mysterious voice said, it begin the laugh.

Leo took the phone from Don, "Who are you?"

Then the phone just hung up, " Master Splinter we have to go to April's place now!"

The guys quickly arrived at April's place to see....


	3. Chapter 3

April was laying on the floor.

"April, April! Are you okay?" Don lifted her head, she opened her eyes.

"April, what happened?" Mickey asked.

"They..they were here....the mask criminals from the T.V." April suddenly passed out, she was covered in scratches.

"Let's get her out of here." Leo carried April, Mickey found some sort of note of the floor, right next to April, he picked it up and read HELP US.

As soon as they got to the lair, April finally came to.

"Now, April what happened?"

"I don't really know. After I opened the door to help this lady-"

"What lady?" Raph asked.  
"Some Asian lady who came to my door just a few minutes before I was attacked, she just asked me about an apartment number."

"Interesting."

"That's doesn't mean anything. Now back to the mask attackers." Leo said.

"Okay, after the lady left, I got another knock at my door but one put a dagger through my door and started breaking through."

Flashback

As one kept trying to knock down my door, I grab the shell cell and ended out for the window, but before I could one of them was already in, this one had an orange happy mask and the other three came banging the door opened. The red one had an anger mask, the purple had a maybe happy or just plain mask, and the blue one had a sorrow mask on. The blue one pointed it's sword at me.

"Don't try anything, you," It pointed at the orange one, "Keep an eye on her."

The orange one just nodded.

"What ..what do you want? Money...I d-"

The red one slashed me with one of its daggers at least three times, but it did it so fast, " Be quiet. Say another word-" The dagger it pointed at me had a loop around it and the handle was in the middle, what I was looking at was it's hands. The voice didn't even help me recognize the gender, anyone could have long hair and wear those giant kimonos, but this one quickly move towards the blue and purple one, helping it to trash my apartment. The orange one kneeled down at me and handed a note, that's when I saw that the orange one is a girl by the hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The Red one came back, slashed at the orange one but missing so it hit me. The orange one picked up the shell cell and gave it to the red one, and the red one gave it to the purple one.

"Nice tech, and a shell..I wonder who I can call?" The purple one was able to hack through the cell's security system and called someone, but quickly hung up, "The message has been sent, thinking she's in trouble, they'll come to the rescue."

"The Shredder sent you! You're after the turtles!"

"Yes, we just want them to have a little taste in order to make them pursue us more." The blue one commented.

"Can I kill her now?" The red one lifted its daggers but the blue one stop it.

"Our objective is the turtles and there has been enough blood shed. But give her a taste of our power."

The red one kneeled at me, to the point I could see it's left red eye, they were like snake eyes. The eye glowed, I don't know what happened but I could hear my heart beat slowly and I could feel the fear and anger coming fron her eyes until there was nothing but black.

End of Flashback

" So the Shredder sent on us." Mickey figured out, "But what's with the note, Help us. Dude, I'm totally confuse."

"Wait, the construction guy said the orange one saved him and that same one left April the note...Maybe this one is trying to reach out-" Don tried to explain but Raph interrupted.

"Or a twisted trap.. What I wanna know is about this lady? How can you be a few inches away and not hear someone attacking a house? I think it was a setup or she has something to do with it."

"One thing is for sure, April is staying here..Wait, what about Casey?" Don picked up the dialed Casy's number on the Shell Cell, but there was a ring, just no answer.

Don dialed the number again but this time someone picked up the phone.

"Hello." Casey answered, giving everyone relief.

"Casey, it's Don, how's everything with you? Are you okay?"

"Of course, why?"

"Those mask criminals just went after April and were sent by the Shredder. We thought they may come after you."

"Gee, I wonder what took you so long to figure that out-" At first there was silence, a window breaking, and then they hung up the phone.

"They got Casey...we have to go find him." Leo was about to leave when Casey nearly bashed the door down.

"Casey we just heard you on the phone. How you get here so fast?" Raph asked.

"That was a prerecording, they tried to capture me like last night but the orange one freed me." Casey finally caught his breath, "It told me to run. Then it said something like the old dock."


	4. Chapter 4

April went back to her apartment the next morning seeing cops at her door, and there was the Asian lady from last night.

"I'm so glad you're okay." The Asian lady sighed in relief, I called the cops but you were gone by the time they got here, I feared for the worst.

"Madme, you're alright." The cop asked and when April nodded, "We have a few questions, do you have someone to stay with?"

"Not really." April answered.

"Why, you can stay with me." The Asian lady yelled in excitment.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it's too close to the crime scene." The cop advised but the Asian Lady wouldn't hear it.

"Nonsense, as soon as you're done, please gather your things and come over to my place. My name is Chihiro Dragon." The lady walked away.

With the Turtles

Don had hacked into the Shredder's database, Mickey and Leo was sparring and Raph was punching his dummy.

"Guys, I have looked at every kind of ninja but there's really no information on these masked warriors. Except.. the Shredder has some sort of medical record. It says that subject one, two, and three are currently controllable and stable with the Dragon Bane, but subject four seems to reject to drug, not matter how strong the dosage."

"Dragon Bane, I think that's an alien substance, which can control a person to obey commands of the one who administers the drug." Splinter explained.

"How do you know that, Master Splinter?" Mickey asked.

"You learn a lot when you've been to the Battle Nexus." Splinter answered.

"Subject four must be the orange one who left the note and freed Casey. The other three must be under a drug but the fourth one is rejected it." Leo nodded.

"Dragon Bane is a powerful drug as well. Maybe the fourth one has a spirited will."

With April

After spending at least three hours in the police station and able to grab some of the stuff that she was at least allow to take, she heads for apartment 264 and knocked. The door quickly opened to reveal Chihiro, her hair was put into a bun and chopsticks going through them, and she was wearing a kimono that shined when the sun touched it.

"Come in come in." She pulled April in and grabs her bags, "I have a spare room in the back."

April's Pov

She really was from Asia, there were no chairs, just mats, and in front of the mats was a low to the ground table. There wasn't even a sofa, but there was a T.V. My room had nothing but a drawer and a mat on the floor. She had a bonsai basking in the sun and right next to it were these drawings of a beautiful girl, one was holding a fan, the next picture was the same woman but she was holding the same kind of daggers, the next picture she was dancing with a giant shuriken, and the next she was dancing with those weird swords. I've seen those weapons before.

"Miss April would you care for some tea?"

" Yes, of course. Who is this girl?" I pointed to the pictures.

"Beautiful, isn't she. That's my daugther, she was quite an xpert at fighting with those kind of weapons. They originated from Japan, they're pretty as well."

"Yeah, she's pretty, what was her name?" There was another picture of her, she was holding a child, at least I think.

"Oh that's me, holding Sakura when she was a baby, that was her name."

"That was you." _How could that be, she looks the exact same as of now_. Chihiro handed me the cup of tea and she sat on the mat in front of me.

"Do you have some...you know..real pictures..."

"No..uh..I believe that those digital and film pictures doesn't capture the real beauty that a picture."

"What brought you here?"

"I came to find my daughter's most precious treasures. She left they in Japan and they were somehow shipped here."

"Huh?"

"Well, you must be tired, I should leave you alone. I have a little shoping to do anyway."

"No..no thanks..I need to go back and run my antique shop."

"What time will you be back?"

"Maybe 7, it's just below the apartment."

"Oh, well, I'll leave you my keys any way." She put the keys into my hands and vanish down the hallway.

_Her daughter has long, blue hair and the way she held those swords, could it have been the same one as the one who attacked me? What did she mean by treasures?_


	5. Chapter 5

It was nighttime, Leo and the guys were riding in the Shell Armor car as they headed to the old docks.

"Well, we're here, but I don't see anyone." Don looked around, as he and the turtles got out of the car, "Think they're here."

Raph's shell cell rang. "Hello." He answered, at first there was silence, "Hello?"

"Hello, Raphie." A mysterious voice answers back.

"Who is this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The phone rang up and suddenly, a fireball flewn just across their faces. That's when the red one showed up, pulling out the daggers. The blue, purple, and orange one finally showed their faces..well mask, pulling out their weapons.

"Bring it on, ugly." Raph and the others pulled out their weapons and charged.

Leo's and the blue one's weapon's clashed.

Leo's Pov

It's weapons looked like some sort of jagged flame sword as if frozen as it were but blue.

"What are you? Why do you serve the Shredder? He's a monster."

"Monster? Monster, what do you know anything about monsters? Its hands raised up at me, the very waters from the docks begin to surround me.

"Did the shredder make you like this? Did he promise to make you human again?" I was able to jump out of the waters crushing attack and onto the crane of one of the ships but it came from behind me, and trying to slash at me but I was able to block. _How did that thing do that? What is this..this..thing?_

"No, he adopted us, he accepted us when no one else would. Our mother did this to us, " It begin to push me back, I could see the pain in its eyes, "She couldn't handle us..she never cared for us. She thought we were monsters!" This thing's strength is unbearing. It slashed across again, I block using my other sword, but the it just kneed me in the stomach and punched me across the face.

"You may think that the shredder is honorable but you don't know-" I was interrupted as it threw its swords up into the air, had its hands out and then I could hear the water itself rising from behind me, circling around me as if a snake, trapping me in its twisted circle. It caught the swords in one hand, while the other it still had towards me.

"Now, you'll be crushed." It said walking away, the water was coming closer and closer, I could feel its pressure, I looked down seeing a steel bar by my feet. I picked it up and throw it at him or her. It turned around just in time to see the bar hitting it in the face and sending it into the dock and into the water. The water around me fell into just a puddle. That's the end of it. As soon as I started towards Raph to help him out, the water gush right up and I could see its hands clinging to the reach of the dock, pulling itself up.

"Hah, not bad," It laughed, as its cracked mask was pulled right off, "But you'll need a lot more than that."


	6. Chapter 6

Raph's Battle

Raph and the red one stood there for a second, just charging at this creature, Don's battle wasn't too far. The creature just stood there, blocking Raph's swings and attacks. The battle was right under a construction building, while Don's was up higher.

"Is that the best you got, "It punched him in the face, causing him to fly, "Just to make it fun and easy on you, I hold my strength back a little. For the poor little baby turtle." It begin to laugh, making Raph more angrier.

"Shut up, I don't need some freak holding back on me." Raph yelled, making the thing stop laughing. T

"What did you say? Freak...I know you're not talking, "It pointed at him, "You're a mutant."

"But at least, wer're from this planet...who knows where you're from."

The thing charged at him, Raph saw its attempted slash so he blocked it or so he thought, but all he ended with is a slash on the shoulder. Just when he was about to slash back, the thing just turned its blades in its hands and used the loops to fight with, one of Raph's weapons, ended up inside the loop and quickly turning it around, it ended up with one of Raph's daggers in its hands.

Don's battle

Don jumped onto another beam, watching as the purple one was running up the beam and throwing its large Shuriken at him, noticing that there was a small bell attached to it, he dodge it with his staff but quickly the purple one's fist met up with his face, then it punched him in the stomach and quickly slid down to trip him. It looked up to catch its shuriken, and tried to slash across at him, he kicked it in the face, and quickly jumped on his feet. The purple one slowly popped its neck back in its face. Don was running the other way, but the purple one just kneed to the beam, and hit it hard. The vibration followed Don until she was almost knocked completely off. The purple one, grabs the beam and begins to twist it as if it was paper, making Don lose his grip but falling on the beam behind.

Raph's battle

The red one throw Raph weapon back at him, he dodged it but only to see fire shooting at him, which begin to melt the beams that was holding the construction above. He smiled at his idea.

"So you shoot fire, too bad you missed." Raph laughed while dodging another fire ball. The red one tried to punch him across but missed and ended up punching one of the supportive beams, breaking it nearly to pieces.

Don's Battle

Don felt a sudden shift in the balance of the construction, he looked down to see Raph, nodding at him. He just had to make his way across the contruction building over to the right. He slid across knocking the purple one down and got up to start running, the building shift again and again, holding on its last leg while the purple one was behind him, throwing the Shuriken at him. He ducked and just as the final leg got knocked down, he jumped across, grabbing to one of the edges of the beams and watched as the purple one fell down and seeing the red one being crushed by the construction's fallen beams.

Don soon met Raph down on the ground.

"Way to go Raph." Don patted him on the back.

"That thing was a hot head, it was easy, just had to say the right words." Raph smiled, "Now we should look for Mickey and Leo." Raph and Don were walking away when the beams flew up into the air as two figures stood up from the rumble removing their mask.

Don and Raph turned around shock.

"Impossible..no one could survive that." Don gasped as the purple one lifted its right hand up and caught its Shuriken.

"You really aren't humans...what the shell are you?" Raph grasped as well when he saw the red one pop its right shoulder back into place.

Leo's Pov

It removed the mask, it looked like a girl, it looked more like sort kind of fish. The eyes opened to reveal its snake like blue eyes, its skin was an icy blue, pointy elf like ears, long white hair, pink lipstick, and gills on its neck.

"What are you?" I asked but it or she, I guess ignored the question as it threw the kimono to the ground. By its figure it was a girl. It had a short dress on that looked more like extra fins and it stop to her thighs, and she just tilted her head and smiled revealing the sharp canine teeth that all humans had, but hers were longer.

"Man, that kinda hurt. But I'm impress...maybe we can really fight without me wearing that stupid kimono outfit," She popped her neck and fingers and pulled her weapons out, "My name is Leasakura but call me Lea for you want have time to remember." She charged at me.

Don and Raph

The red and purple one pulled off the kimonos, the red one's had long red hair that went to its back and covered her right eye, the front part that covered her eye had yellow edges. It or her's body was a lighter red color with light blue and yellow lighting marks all over her body, there was a long red tail with little spikes, it had something like a bra on and a loin cloth that nearly touch the ground. The purple one had long purple hair the same length, and had gray on the front part of her hair but stayed out of her face, her eyes were a light gray color, her skin was a light purple color, she had green like vines going all over her arms, she wore a purple bra too and a loin cloth but it was much shorter, and she also had a tail but it was more like a cat tail that didn't touch the ground.

"Nice try, but with us, you'll have to do a lot better than dropping steel on us." The red one laughed, "Ya'll are pathetic, you couldn't even beat a blind girl."

"Oh yeah!" Raph yelled insulted.

"Yeah, you couldn't." The purple one laughed, "We knew your plan but it was fun going along with it and pretend we were surprise just to see the stupid look on your face."

"Who or what are you?" Don asked putting his Bo Staff out just to get ready.

"My name is Cynderwrathaskua but I like Cynder better. The red one introduced, pulling her daggers into ready position.

"And I'm Dawnosteelakua but I like just plain Dawn, "She lifted her left hand at Don, " Now die." She raised her hands, the very ground begins to shake as it rise, Don jumps in the air. Dawn snaps her fingers and these green vines came out grabbing Don and slowly sanking back into the ground.

"Don, hold on!" Raph pulled out his weapons running towards Don, but Cynder stood on his way.

"You should be worrying about yourself." She quickly jabbed him in the stomach causing him to fly, " I should finish you quickly, but where's the fun in that?" She laughed as she draw her two fingers of her right hand out, she slowly drawn them in a circle, a light blue electric force showed, she shot it at him, "Now Die!" The electricity suddenly intenifed.


End file.
